Volturi Girl
by Emmetloversince1996
Summary: What if Bella wasn't exactly telling the truth about being an ordinary human? What if she's much mare and what if she's not just an ordinary fictional character!
1. Secrets

I was in the middle of ripping a newborn vamp to its death when my cell

Rang loudly loudly it was Edward. I had no choice but to pick up the

stupid phone or Eddie would go crazy.

When I picked it up I put on a

cheerful voice and said calmly(well as comely as possible while trying to

ripe a vamp in half) "Hello Edward." Hey Bella I was wondering well where the hell are you! You were supposed to meet me an hour ago!

"Edward I had some uh….. things to attend to. Ill meet you there in 5.

Love you by!"

I quickly hung up the phone not wanting to answer the promised questions that were sure to arrive at dinner.

Well that's my life filled with secrets and death.

I'm not exactly what you would call human but I'm not a werewolf

either. I'm sort of both plus a little bit of farie. I'm an assassin whoa

surprise there. I don't work for any body though some could hope.

Including the Volturi. My parents died way back in the sixteenth century.

I'm actually the only one of my kind. I'm in the best assassin team in the world. The whole vamp world is after me. Though none have ever actually seen my true appearance. You see I have the power to change my appearance while in human form. I cant do it in vamp, wolf, or farie form. I have an appearance of my own then so there's no need.

Well there's my life in all it's complicated glory.

I hopped into my truck wishing it was my black harley formely called my baby. And drove to the cullens house.

I wasn't surprised to find Edward pacing outside with eyes full of worry. I mean seriously I can take care of myself. Once Edward herded me inside I was bombarded with questions the 1st was "WHERE THE HECK have You been!!" Edward yelled once seated. In all the commotion his family came down stairs. "I had to pick up some stuff for Charlie" I replied camley. They wouldn't be able to tell I was lying since I was pretty good at it under pressure." oh well you still could have called" he said looking defeated.

I choose that time to yawn since it was already past midnight and seemingly I had school the next morning." Come on sweety I'll take you home" Edward said sounding happier after I told him where I had been.

While Ediee was tucking me into bed he choose that time to tell me he'd be hunting tommarrow. And wouldn't see me till school the day after and to not wait up.

I "fell asleep" hint, hint, wink, wink until Edward left. Which wasn't till three in the morning a long time to fake sleep.

I decided to sulk for a while. I really missed my assassin team. I missed all their qualities that made me feel at home with life. I didn't have to pretend around them I could be me.

My phone chose that time of sulkines to ring. I answered my phone with a simple glumy "hello" on the other end I heard lots of screaming and immediately knew who it was! "OH MY GOSH we haven't talked to you since you left! I MISS YOU GIRL!!" screamed Simba which was very un simbaish for her. "HOW have you BEEN!!" screamed one of my other best friends Farren. "Good how have all your assignments gone! Anyone die!" I asked sarcastically."Bye the way where are you!" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. "Bells where right behind you." said Fang.

I turned around and was immediately overwhelmed with kisses,hugs,and punches from the guys." Guys I yelled over the noise lets go inside so we can talk!" isaid.

A little over 15min later we where all10 of us hudled in my living room covered in blankets. And let the questioning begin I thought sarcastically.


	2. Shopping, cars, and family oh my!

"What have you been up to girl!!??" asked Ash in a curious voice. "Oh

nothing much, my fiancé's a vampire my best friends a werewolf and I'm an

assassin that's trying to keep a secret safe." I said sarcastically even though it was true. "WHAT!!" they all squealed practically jumping on me. "What's his name??!!" "What's he like!" "Is he a veggie?!" asked one of my closer friends Farren. "Of coarse he's a veggie what type of question is that!" squealed Venom. "A rational one compared to yours!" and that's how our night ended in laughter, questions, answers, and arguing. I felt at home for the 1st time in years.

We fell asleep together all half on the floor and on top of each other. I ended up with my head on Fang's stomach and my feet on Simba's legs. I felt comfterble and natural not weird.

We woke up to Charlie throwing water on us which was a big mistake on my daddys part considering he was the one who ended up drenched. But we got up anyway because we had to go to school ugh!

I began checking all my precoshons: shield check, family check, clothes check, hair check, cellphone check.

I decided to show my tatts and piercing's since the Cullens weren't going to be in town today.

We decided to ditch since it was a reunion and Charlie wouldn't care since he loves my mythical friends.

Charlies known since I was born. I meaan he would have to know since he was a werewolf vampire cross himself. Ever since I was born I had the power to shield. Which came in handy when your trying to be an ordinary human girl.

We decided to go shopping since my group needed new clothes and new cars. This decision was made on everyone's vote but mine and Simba's. But that was normal she never wanted to go shopping.

My pack and I all ran to the mall. Seeing as not everyone could fit in my car. "Wanna race??!!" asked an eager Simba. Which was pointless considering we all knew she would win. And of coarse she did. She was faster than Edward and proud of it.

We spent all day at the malls and automobile shops. We returned home with: a Porshe 911 Carrara S, an Audi R8, a Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 a viper and some bikes. All our closets where filled to the brim with clothes. We where all pretty tired from all the shopping so we went to bed early not knowing what was in store for us the next day.


	3. Love,pray,Hope,Love,Live

**A/N**

**Hello people I'm sorry for not updating in a while but onne of my close friends has passed away. I just found out 2 days ago and am very very down in the dumps right now. She had cancer and was the strongest person I have ever met. Please pray for her soul…………………**


	4. Simba

BPOV:

I woke up in the middle of the night only to find Simba gone. No shoker there she always went on morning runs.

I looked at the family that I had not seen for years and truly realized hoe much I missed them. From Simba and her sarcasm to Aiden and his weirdness. I missed them all. With them I could be who I truly was with the Cullen's not so much.

With one last look at my true family I laid down and went back to sleep.

In the morning after about an hour Simba finally came back from her run. She thought her scent got onto the other werewolf's radar but she wasn't positive. Ops I forgot about the werewolf's dang!!!

When we where all ready for school I called Edward.

CONVERSATION:

B- So where are you sweetie?

E- Oh I'm soooo sorry Bella I forgot to tell you we'll meet you at school!

B- (in sad voice) Oh well that's okay I'll see you there.

YES!! I thought in victory now my plan is perfect!! Evil laughter mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Evil moment over.

The pack and I all went outside to get our cars and or bikes.

Girls:

Bella: old red truck

Farren: Viper SRT 10 in red metallic

Venom: Chevrolet Corvette In orange

Sam: Avalanche pickup in dark blue

Aria: Ferrari 599 2008 in pink

Simba: Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R 2008 model in Metallic Diablo Black

Kai: Mini Coupe with a black and gray streaked

Fay: Porsche 911 in midnight black continued later………..

Simba jumped on her bike and started down the drive in a wheelie. "Show off!" mumbled Chris under his breathe.

Simba was waiting impatiently by her bike staring at her watch till she sensed us. She ran over (thankfully not a supernatural speed) to us and started pulling my arm towards the office but I quickly stopped her (which let me tell you pulling away from Simba is about the 2nd hardest thing to do in the world the 1st is telling Edward about my past.)

**S-** What the H??!!" (sorry not aloud to use cuss words….**cough MARY cough cough. Sorry** this inside joke goes out to **Audrey** )

**B- **Well I don't need to go to the office you do so bye! I yelled and ran.

SIMBA:POV

Well uh that was weird. I thought and continued walking to the office not looking back to see if my crew followed. The lady in the office was staring at us as if we where priceless treasure's things you only saw at a museum. She gave us our schedules Farren, Alex, Sam, Chris, Fang, Venom, Aaron, Damien, and I where all "senior's." Alex, Fay, Dylan, Aria and Adam where all "juniors."

We parted ways and us seniors walked to our 1st period classes basically everyone in the entire school was staring at us. Which of coarse wasn't uncommon.

I mean seriously me, Farren, Fang, and Aaron all had bars pierced inside our noses, eyebrows, and ears, with the occasional bellybutton and lip piercing. Add the piercing to the tattoo's all of us in our crew shared and you get intimidation.

I personally thought it was stupid how easily humans let us frighten them. "Idiot's," I mumbled under my breath so only we could here it. We all started chuckling as we walked into class.


	5. Jace

"Oh well you must be the new students!!" stated the teacher.

"No shoot Sherlock!" mumbled Chris. I flat out laughed at that!

"Why don't you come in and introduce your self's?" he said.

Instead of doing what he asked I walked to an empty chair and sat down. Only Farren, Sam, and Venom introduced themselves. Chris, Damien, Fang, and Aaron came and pulled up chairs next to me.

We passed notes openly not really caring if the teacher saw. Sure enough the teacher did see and asked us if we would like to teach. Every one got up except for Aaron, Damien, Sam, and me. We don't enjoy the spotlight….at all. They all walked up and explained everything better than

Mr. Somethingorother ever did.

Then the bell rang FINNALY lunch time!!!!! The class all but ran to the cafeteria leaving us waayyy behind the group. When we finally got to the door I froze I smelt him on them and almost started crying from how long it was that I've seen him.

Then I thought of one word and one word alone……

Billy which was immediately overruled by another name

Jace I choked out falling to the floor with the depth of it

Jace, Jace, Jace………….

I must have passed out or something cuz the next thing I knew I was in Fang's arms being gently tugged to the floor while I mumbled Jace over and over again.

Oh Gosh….Oh Gosh………

I had figured I would have to face him in the next decade or so but NOW??!!! I wasn't ready for this of coarse I will never be ready to face him……….

Especially after he imprinted……

……..On ME……..


	6. bye fanged people

When I finally looked up after my…….episode I could see my family looking at me shocked. I never ever pass out let alone break down in front of my family let alone in front of about hundred random strangers in the middle of a cafeteria.

I gracefully got up and out of my position on the floor and glared at any of the idiotic humans who had the nerve to look at me. And walked to the table Bella was sitting.

Bella to one look at me and stuffed all her questions for a better time. Then she introduced me to her peeps. Edward ah I thought the one who stole Bells' heart. His aura was stupid it had love, curiosity, sadness, annoyance, and was timid. I almost killed the guy right then and there. He actually had the nerve of thinking that he should leave her!!! He apparently thought that Bells was defenseless.

HA yeah right I mean I was the one who taut her everything she knew!!

"Idiot," I mumbled under my breathe forgetting we had vampires present and not really caring.

Eddie- "What?"

Simba- "I called you and idiot, idiot"

Eddie- "um Why??"

Simba- "Because you seriously think Bella's defenseless!!"

I chuckled softly…..

"Yeah Right!"

Rosalie- "Who do you think you are BLONDIE??!!"

S- "That is probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard." I spoke again ignoring Rose's comments.

Rose- "Well she's just a stupid, clumsy human, who falls or trips every time she moves!"

Rose barked out forgetting that there where humans present.

"No actually that was probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Simba- "So Bella you want to tell them or will I??"

Then I saw her don't-you-dare look and let it go.

"Bye fanged people I'm out!"

This was going to be…….fun!

**I'm sure your all wondering who Simba and Jace are. well here are their descriptions.**

**Simba- werewolf & assassin**

**Human form**

**Hair****- short spiky blond w/ black tips**

**Eyes****- electric silver**

**Tatt's****- werewolf paw above the bellybutton, lightning wrapped around left arm, werewolf's running on right arm, both tattoo's wrap around shoulders and collide going down both legs. **

**Piercing****- 5 in one ear 2 in the other, nose, bars in right eyebrow & lip.**

**Werewolf Form**

**Fur- ****silver **

**Markings- ****paws black, ears are tipped with black, nose is balck**

**Piercing- ****right ear is pierced**

**Other things of importance**

**Element-**** lightning**

**Mate- ****Jace**

**Assassin - ****1**

**Family- ****has none all were killed**

**Power- ****absorbs others powers**

**Race- ****white/ Native American ( im seriously not trying to be racist I swear C: )**

**Pack**

Alpha- Simba

Beta- Fang

Adam

Aaron

Jace- werewolf, & assassin

Human Form

Hair- black

Eyes- gray

Tatt's- shadows dance around gracefully on his back & arms

Piercing- bars in ear eyebrows & lip

Werewolf Form

Fur- black

Markings- waist to tail black

Piercings- lip

**Pack**

Alpha- Jace

Beta- Sam

3rd- Jacob

Rest of the twilight pack

**Other things of importance**

**Mate- ****Simba**

**Assassin - ****1 of a different company**

**Family- ****all real family was killed…..the pack is my family now**

**Race****- Native American**** ( once again not trying to be racist)**


	7. Water & Electricity

Bella POV-

**Oh crud I can't believe Sim was such an idiottt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean did she seriously think she can just bounce around telling our secret? Of coarse not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ughhhhhh **

**Eddie POV-**

Our whole family just sat there dumbstruck different thoughts running through all their minds

**Alice-** omg did you see what she was wearing!!!!!!! It was just so so so guyish!!!! Her and that tall burnette were only wearing ripped jeans and t-shirts the……….. HORROR!!!!!!

**Jazz- **jeez that girl emotions are crazy!!!! They almost got me into a fetal position on the spot. They was: anger, resent, sadness, depression, sarcasm, sarcasm, more sarcasm and anger lots of anger

**Emmett- **that was freakin AWSOME!!!! Those girls cool especially the 1 who had the wits to put rose off……n I don't even know what wits maens!

**Rosalie- **dang that girl has wits(for all of u who don't know what this means….look it up C: )

Uh those thoughts were stupid my thoughts are awesome!!! I rule the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......................... (srry I had a moment C: Edward is actually reeaallyyy awesome!)

BPOVL(thoughts)

Well uh that wasn't awkward at all…….

Jezz Sim just had to go and ruin it UGHHH!!

It was hard enough hidding my true self from him but now hidding 15 peoples true selves!

Oh well I cant change the past

maybe messing with Eddie's mind will get him back for all the secrets he's kept from me like the fact that he married Tanya like 24 years ago!

Yes Eddieward needs to PAY!!!!

SimPOV:

The next day at school

mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

Today my baby DIED!!!! Aka my motercycle I wouldn't actually have a real baby EWWWW…..

Sniff Sniff I had to ride in……

wait for it…..a

CAR!! NOOOO the horror!

So of coarse what would naturally happen when I was in a car I got in a fight with an EVIL WATER USING VAMIRE!!!!

I messed up her hair now……….. I know what your all thinking her hair NOOOOOOO

But I personally didn't think it was that big of a deal but u know girly girls and there up-session with hair.

I 'aciddentley' electrified Faren's hair….. my bad……..

So she decided she would use her evil vampirey infinity for water and basically dropped me in the ocean!!

I was wearing a t-shirt n basketball shorts so it was freezing lucky for me I'm a WEREWOLF and am Hot literally

But that didn't help my clothes any nooooo they were a hopeless cause. So I had to walk around school all wet which is presumably my own fault but really!!!!!


End file.
